Saria: Kokiri's Lost Sage
by Echo of the Oceans
Summary: All about how Saria came to be a sage, I WORKED so hard until 4:32 AM to write this for you'll, so please review. just this once? It's interesting, I swear! ^__^!
1. Chapter 1*~* Saria: Kokiri's Lost Sage

Saria: Kokiri's Lost Sage  
  
Long before Din, Nayru, and Farore created the land of Hyrule, there was a place not so very different from it. It was in a distant galaxy, no one could even imagine existed. But it did. And it had, for several thousand years. It had rolling hills, jagged mountains, deep lakes, enchanted forests, and deep desert valleys, just like Hyrule. It had beautiful castles, widespread villages and towns, and ancient desert temples and fortresses. And it had people. But, unlike Hyrule, it only had one race of people. It was called the Kokira, meaning 'many forest children'.  
  
The Kokira looked like elfin children, with green clothes, pointed ears, and strong balances with nature. They never grew up. They matured, but their bodies didn't grow past the physical age of about ten years old, yet they did develop to about an eighteen year old's body. They were all fair-skinned, and very skilled with magic. They could make a flower bloom in the palm of your hand, or they could take that same flower and create a forest with it. The Kokira were very content with what they had, never thirsting for more, never wishing for material things. They felt with their souls, and they thought with their hearts.  
  
They all lived in forests, but a few brave groups ventured out to live spread all over Kokiria (the name of their land). They never left the forest in which they dwelled, but unlike Hyrulian Kokiri, the Kokira wouldn't die if they did, because the only magic, and peoples that could possibly harm them was their native one, which obviously wouldn't.  
  
This land also had a goddess. She was, of course beautiful, as most goddesses are, but not in a traditional sense. The image of a girl, with glowing green hair that swirls over her childlike body, flowers and vines growing in with it. With crystal clear green eyes that held such a childlike innocence, yet so much power. With skin like the cala lilies that grew in the otherwise barren deserts of Kokiria. And with a soul that couldn't be rivaled in pure love, pure power, pure truth. Pure essence of nature. The Lost Goddess of the Kokira. Her name was Saria, meaning 'pure green one'. Saria.  
  
Her land was always peaceful. Why would her people have any reason to fight, especially with one another? But once upon a time, an evil man came to this land. He came with his whole race of peoples, who were on a power trip, a trip taking them closer and closer to fate. The Gerudos happened upon a fairly small, purely green land as they traveled, and wanting to further explore, stopped. The Kokira were afraid at first, but the Gerudo put up a very convincing facade, and the Kokira were, at heart, trusting children. So the Gerudo peoples were welcomed to stay for as long as wanted. That was a mistake from the start. The Gerudo peoples slowly began poisoning the pure minds of the Kokira, and Saria was enraged that they had the concsience to do this to her people. She was scared, as well, because in her whole life she had never been even irritated. And now she wanted these people GONE, and she would take them away herself if she had to.  
  
One particularly cold morning, when the snow was begginning to from the trees, like smoke on water on a dark night, that Gerudo man, named Ganon Dragmir, and a few others killed a little Kokira girl. Out of spite, because she made thorns grow over their door. This was it for Saria. She descended upon her land, which was endlessly being covered with a evanecsant blanket of white, and declared that they leave her land immediately. They refused. Saria demandd then, that they have a battle. Just one, so they did. Saria put up a valiant front, but even she was no match for the dark sorcery these strangers used. They banished her spirit to the darkest realm known in existance. The realm of evil. Then they killed most of the Kokira, taking the few left with them as prisoners or slaves.  
  
As the Gerudos continued from land to land, they ravaged entire civilizations until there was nothing left but legends. Many races were mutilated almost to the point of nonexistance. An example? The Sheikah (meaning shadow or shaded) people. But that's another story. In one world where they thought everyone was dead, where they built their base of operation, three sisters lived on. They swore revenge against the Gerudos that had done this to their family, their lives. Because they endured this pain, because they suffered so greatly, they were blessed with eternal life. They were made goddesses. They destroyed what they could of the Gerudos, and they sent Ganon to the realm of evil, where he belonged. But when they opened a portal, they heard a faint plea for help, a last chance at survival. They rescued Saria from her undeserved punishment, but she was so weak that she couldn't hold out much longer. But she asked that they preserve her people, and maybe someday she could go back to them. They saved her spirit, soul, and heart, her essence. Then they created Hyrule, a have for the ravaged races. The Gerudo somehow found their way into it all, but they never remembered that they had been evil. They brought the few remaining Kokira into Hyrule, but called them the Kokiri, meaning 'dying forest child'. For hundreds of years, they went on living in a hidden forest, named after them. But no one could protect them.  
  
So they reincarnated Saria. She looked mortal, but she still had her powers. So she grew a tree, and brought it to life. And it was the Kokiri's guardian, as well as faeries that were also dying fast, they mad great companions for the Kokiri. Thus, the legend of the Lost Sage begins.  
  
A/N~ I plan on this being one helluva fic, with many more parts to it, but what I need people, is REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE- I AM BEGGING YOU! I'll do anything! Review? ::watery anime bambi eyes... pretty pweeeez?:: luv yaz, Kitty-Kat  
  
PS- I AM TOO TIRED FOR A SPELL CHECK CUZ ITS 4:32 AM, s don't flame me bout that K? I'll fix & reupload it soon. night night. *zzzzzzzz. . .* 


	2. Chapter 2*~* Ruto: Ancient Ocean Goddess

Ruto: Ancient Ocean Goddess  
  
Before the sun was created, there were three planets. Their names were only in the original language of the Goddess', so we cannot speak it today. Now, while two of these planets were happy places with happy people, the third planet, a dark swirling blue nova, was a dark and hellish place.  
  
Visitors to this planet did not stay long and had no reason to bid anyone a polite good-bye. A nightmarish mix of grotesque images and promiscuous young women, it was not the most popular place to be. But at the core of this nova was a lake. And in this lake lived a girl. She named herself Ruto, after the fourth unknown and dead Goddess of Water. However, she was one of a kind. Instead of legs, graceful blue fins grew smoothly from her human hips like a single wing. Adapted to breathing underwater, she had developed gills and now she had only one thing missing. Friends.  
  
So one day in winter, when the wind was bitter and fires were crackling, she swam up through the lava streams to the surface of her earth. But she found no one, and no one found her. She was confused, for she knew they dwelt here. However, there was not one in sight. There were, however, curious structures built of mud and straw, with smoke rising from a raised pile on the tops. Quite crude, but she had never seen a house before, so she did not know that they were primitive shelters. She sat enthralled, taking in the sight before her, one she had longed for in her dreams for many years.  
  
Suddenly, a shout broke the stillness of the crisp evening air and she started. Looking wildly around to see where the sound had come from, she spotted a small human child huddled in a corner, shivering. Ruto dragged herself to the child, who looked at her through widened eyes in amazement.  
  
"What are you?" she asked unabashedly. Ruto thought this over, the replied,  
  
"I am Ruto. I am who I am." The child seemed to accept this without question.  
  
"I'm very c-cold. I have nowhere to go. Help me, won't you?" the little girl inquired, batting her eyelashes shyly. Ruto grasped her ice- cold hand and instantly, warmth spread through her body, soaking her with happiness to the bone. Then she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, do not leave me! If you have to go, please take me, too," she pleaded, panic in her eyes and rising in her voice. Ruto felt pity for her; she was a beautiful young thing with a beautiful mind that needed nurturing. So Ruto took the child back to her lake, where the child's body quickly changed to adapt to its surroundings. The two played and learned together, without a single care in the world, and with never a thought for the world above them, that they had left behind.  
  
However, all good things must come to an end. And their care was no exception. One day, while playing tag, the two felt everything around them shaking. The lava came flooding from above into the pure water of the lake. The two quickly swam up to the surface, racing through earthen caves to escape a boiling death. Breaking ground, the two froze in shock. Dust clouded the air, while shout of panic rent the air, shrill and unnatural to their ears. People ran this way and that, chased by growling skeletons armed with spiked clubs.  
  
The child, whom Ruto had dubbed Sapphiria, covered her eyes and whimpered. Ruto held her close as they hid behind a towering mass of rubble. Then they saw the sky. One blue moon was streaked across the sky, like a smear of midnight blue paint on canvas. And bits of rock and ash were floating towards their nova from this broken, falling moon. Suddenly, an evil shriek reached their ears, rattling them to the core. A red face with no body floated across the sky, settling onto the earth as gebtly as a cloud. Suddenly, there was a man standing there. Tall and dark, fearsome and sinewy, this was the darklord Malice. He pointed at the moon and again everything shook. Suddenly, Ruto understood that he meant death to her beloved home and she was overflowing with rage, a new emotion for her. She did not quite understand it.  
  
Rushing towards Malice, a glowing blue ball of light formed in her hands, and she shot it at his chest with all her strength. Looking down at her, a grin of pure hatred crossed his chiseled features.  
  
"So, the amazing Ruto has resurfaced. I was wondering if you had died down there," he laughed. Ruto didn't know what he meant. A huge hand was suddenly flying towards her and it connected with her hip, cracking something and sending her flying. She winced in pain. A shrill cry pierced the chill air and Sapphiria came running out towards the paralyzed Ruto. One blow from Malice, and she was down, not moving. At all. Ruto screamed as only those is mortal peril can. Dragging herself to Sapphiria, she saw that the girl would never take another breath, never swim another stroke. A sob escaped her throat and tears ran unchecked down the oily blue surface of her skin.  
  
Emotions she had never known swelled up inside her like the flower of passion unfolding, and formed a bright white diamond of energy in her hands. She took one look at the pleasure on Malice's face and flung it towards heart with everything she had left. He fell, and after two screams, lay still. She slumped over what was left and passed out cold.  
  
Upon waking, she discovered the planet deserted, but for one other being. A male, just like her. She dressed his wounds and nursed him back to health. Together, they built a new world, and began start again, with love, the foundation of everything strong. Oh, and her true love's name: Zora.  
  
*~*END*~*  
  
A/N*~* Ya it needs work. I need a beta reader and some reviews to go on. HELP !? Thank ya ppl. 


End file.
